Growing Friendship
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: This is a KelDom fic Chapter two finally up. Please Read and Review
1. Surprises

Okay this is corrected as best I can. I do have a spell checker so all the words are spelled right. They just might not be the correct word. This story takes place after lady knight for those of you who were wondering.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own the characters I own the plot. Tamora Pierce owns the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
Surprises  
  
"I can't believe you, Dom," Keladry of Mindelan said leaning against the door to her palace rooms. "You aren't serious are you?"  
"Of course I am, Kel, have I ever led you wrong?" Dom said in a mischievous way.  
Kel thought a moment then said, "I can't recall any at the moment, but I just got back from border patrol. You want me to go with you to who knows where for something less important then my sleep?"  
"Its called a surprise, Kel, being a knight you should be used to them by now," he responded in the same tone of voice that had made her want to slap his cousin and her friend just for saying hello. "You should also be used to not getting much sleep," he added slyly.  
"You are up to something and frankly I'm not sure I like it," Kel said bluntly.  
"Oh, I think you'll like it now come, lady knight, to see your surprise. It won't wait all day," Dom said as he started to lead Kel out of her rooms and into the hallway.  
Kel struggled a moment then decided it would be better just to get it over with. Dom's hand was warm in hers. She wasn't sure if she would like his surprise but here curiosity got the better of her. I'll take a look and then I'm going back to my rooms for some sleep, Kel thought.  
Dom stopped at a door saying, "Close your eyes. We wouldn't want to spoil your surprise now would we?"  
Kel closed her eyes feeling Dom move his hands to her shoulder so he could maneuver her better. He carefully opened the door they had stopped in front of. Silently he led her through the doorway.  
"Okay Kel, you can open your eyes now," Dom said excitedly.  
Kel opened her eyes to the sound of many voices saying, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Kel!" Kel gasped in wonder. She had forgotten in her tiredness that it was her twentieth birthday.  
"Do you like your surprise, Kel?" Dom's voice asked from beside her ear.  
"It's wonderful! I can't believe you guys would do this for me," Kel said amazed. Her tiredness of earlier was lost in her pleasure as she saw Neal, Cleon, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Alanna, Raoul, Faleron, Yuki, Roald, and Shinko. She also saw many of the men she knew from the own lounging around the party.  
"Why is it so surprising Kel we are your friends aren't we?" Neal called from a crossed the room.  
Dom led Kel further into the room, so he could close the door. Anyone who looked at him could see he was happy. Kel had liked his idea for a surprise birthday party, he thought. Maybe she does like me as more than just her friend. Maybe she feels the same way I feel about her. Maybe the women he loved for the past six years would love him back.  
Kel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Dom was this your idea?" she said inquiringly.  
"Yes," Dom said worried for a moment that she might actually be upset with him. The next moment he knew he hadn't needed to worry because Kel swept him into a huge hug. She released him smiling.  
"Thank you, Dom for giving me such a nice surprise. I don't think I could have ever planned something this great for your birthday," Kel said sincerely.  
"I thought you would like it just getting back to the palace, and being able to see all your friends at once," Dom replied.  
"Kel come over here," Cleon called. "Why don't you open your presents now?"  
"I have presents," Kel asked even more amazed. She wandered over to Cleon and a group of her close friends with Dom following closely behind.  
Neal had given her a book about famous commanders. Alanna had made her a fresh jar of bruise balm. The other gifts were an assortment of things Kel would be sure to use.  
Kel stayed there at the party until about ten that night. She shared stories with her closest friends, talked with others she knew. She spent the most time that night, however, with Dom. He had stayed with her the whole night no matter where she went. She was actually glad rather than annoyed with him for it. He had made sure she had attention the whole evening.  
As the party came to a close Dom walked Kel back to her rooms in a very exuberant mood. When they got to the door Dom and Kel stood there for a moment before saying good night. As Kel turned to go into her rooms Dom halted her with a hand on her shoulder. Slowly he brought his face close to hers. He gingerly pressed his warm lips against hers. Pulling away just as slowly as he had gotten close Dom whispered, "Happy Birthday Kel". He then quickly went of towards his rooms hoping the Lady Knight would not pummel him for his behavior. In his wake he had left a very perplexed Kel.  
  
A/N I know this isn't my usual but hey it was fun. I also know I should be working on chapter six of Life Goes On, but I started this before that story and finally figured out how it should go. This might take a while to write another chapter if anyone wants one. I would like it if you all would review so I know if I should write more but for now I'm going to go and try to work on Life Goes On.  
  
A special thanks to Saraswathi and Snowflake for their constructive criticism. Sorry it took so long for me to correct I've been busy. Oh yea it is maneuver I looked up in the dictionary to be sure this time Snowflake. Also thank you both for the beta-reader sight. I found it and I think I will get a beta if I can. If you wish to suggest more corrections please email me or put it in a review.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
-Krissy- 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer None of the wonderful characters are mine partially because I'm an evil person for taking so long and partially because I, as shocking as it is to believe, did not come up with these magnificent people. I must give Tamora Pierce that credit because without her I wouldn't be typing this up right now.  
  
I just can't stop  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow when I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world

I'd rather be

Than here in my room

Dreaming about

You and Me  
  
- Okay I think that is by Selena but I'm not sure I just thought of it and it goes well with the name of this chapter. Oh and if this has too much fluff I owe it all to myself and a bunch of Root Beer that I drank tonight. I'm very hyper sorry. Oh and sorry also that my evil self took so long to post again but I did tell you it would.  
  
**Dedicated to Amy because I told her I would use her idea for a chapter 7 to Life goes on but was too lazy to add it so this is Amy's dedication. (I might end up writing another chapter for that story but it will take some time because it is in a different point of view.)  
  
Also Happy Birthday Matt (H.)!!!!!  
**  
Chapter 2  
The Dream  
  
Kel lay in bed thinking over everything that had happened in the span of one night. I had a surprise birthday party thrown for me by Dom. I had a spectacular night with my friends and Dom. Dom KISSED me!!!! Of all people Dom, who I've had a crush on since my squire years, had kissed me, Kel, the girl who had once been thought of as the sexless page and then squire, who had been called the Yamani Lump. Now I don't know what people think of me. I can't tell anymore if everyone thinks of me as the second Lady knight in a hundred years or as that sexless page they first met. Sighing Kel rolled over and closed her eyes. She was instantly enveloped in the thick darkness of a dream  
  
Kel was walking through a forest full of shrubbery. Suddenly,  
she walked into a clearing. Looking around Kel saw Dom standing by a  
blanket. "Come, Love," he said gently.  
Kel walked over to him in a daze. "What is it, Dom?" Kel asked feeling  
her pulse increase.  
"I love you, Kel," he said rapping his arms around her slim body.  
Leaning down he brought his lips close to hers. Slowly almost  
cautiously placed his lips over hers. Moving his lips so they made  
Kel's lips throb.  
Softly he moved his hand down Kel's back lower than was necessary. He  
deepened the kiss making Kel feel as though all that was left of the  
world was them. Making her feel as if all her troubles were gone.   
  
Kel sat bolt up right in her bed sweat on her forehead. Her hand went to her lips to feel them. They were throbbing as they had in her dream. Why can't I stop thinking about Dom? I know I like him, but should I have just enjoyed that? I can't believe I just had that dream, Kel thought to herself.  
  
A/N Okay I'm like really lazy and I wanted to get this up before Saturday. It is like 10:40 P.M. and my hyperness is wearing off. And I have to get up at 6:00 A.M. for a class trip so I know this is a short slow chapter but hey I'm tired so Good Night to all you guys and please review.

Krissy 


	3. Screams

I just realized it has been even longer since I update this than it has been since I updated Life Goes On and that is partially because I updated on Sunday I think. So here I am again, but I reread my other chapters and decided they have no plot what so ever. It is all just fluffiness. As much as I like fluff, I decided to add some plot into this chapter and try to be unique about it if I can.  
  
Disclaimer Tamora Pierce writes books, I write fanfiction. There is a BIG difference between the two. Therefore Tamora Pierce is the legal owner of the characters, while I only own the fictional story that goes along with her books, if even that.  
  
**Dedicated to my Lil' Sis, Bridget for all the good times where we actually get along. Even if it doesn't happen much I know I can always count of you to read my stories. Then come n' find me at 11 o'clock at night when you finish reading them and tell me to update soon or you'll be mad. Thank ya' much.**  
  
Chapter 3  
Screams  
  
Kel climbed out of bed just before dawn as usual. Standing she took her glaive from the wall and did a complex pattern dance. There was a knock at her door, and Kel laid her glaive down on the bed. Grabbing a robe and rapping it around her, Kel opened the door to Dom.  
"Morning Kel," Dom said placing a small peck on Kel's cheek.  
"Good morning to you too. Did you need something?" Kel asked Dom.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. I'm going out and I thought it would be nice if we went for a ride together," Dom said seeming unusually perky.  
"Alright just wait a moment for me to get dressed," Kel replied calmly.  
Kel walked into her dressing room quickly changing into breeches and a white shirt. Pulling on her boots she went back into her main chambers. Kel took a quick look around the room noting she had left her glaive on the bed. She put it back on the wall, and then she and Dom walked down to the stables.  
"Aren't you up a little early Dom?" Kel asked seeing the sun still hadn't risen above the horizon.  
"I could ask you the same question," Dom said obnoxiously, "but I won't. I'm up because I had to go to a meeting for the own earlier."  
Kel and Dom walked in silence till they got to the stables. Then they quickly saddled their horses and mounted up. They headed for the tall trees of the royal forest.  
Riding for several hours they talked about many things, including their relationship. Dom wanted to be more than friends and so did Kel. Kel was a little unsure though, she didn't want to lose his friendship if the relationship went aerie. She wouldn't forgive herself if she lost Dom as a friend.  
After they got back to the palace Kel headed for her rooms. Walking down a long corridor that was in shadow she stopped, it had suddenly become as cold as if it were winter. It was the middle of summer and there was no explanation for the sudden cold front in the corridor. Kel decided to explore where the cold was coming from. She turned down the dark, cold corridor seeing nothing.  
Screams erupted from nowhere when Kel was halfway down the hallway. They were louder than any court lady could be. They were even louder than a banshee's wailing cry.  
Kel clamped her hands around her ears trying to shut out the dreadful cries. The sound echoed inside her head and in the hallway. Kel collapsed to her knees unable to think. She could barely breathe because it had become even colder. Blood began to drip down from Kel's nose and her ears because the horrible screaming that was wracking her brain.  
Kel's body started to tremble in fits of uncontrollable shivers. The cold in the dark hallway started to intensify to an unbearable level. The blood started to become cold instead of the normal warmth of it. Kel's lips started to turn blue and her eyes became glazed. The screaming still continuing becoming ever more louder and higher, making the blood flow coming from her ears and nose thicken.  
Warm hands grasped Kel's shoulders trying to bring her back to full consciousness. Kel was near fainting, so the owner of the hands picked her up. The person carried her down several corridors before finally stopping at a door. The person opened the door with some difficulty. Kel being held close to the person's warm body started coming to.  
"Wha..." Kel said before erupting in coughs that brought blood out of her throat.  
"Kel, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.  
_Where do I know that voice from,_ Kel thought not opening her eyes yet?_ It seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it._ Kel felt soft fingers examining her ears, and then she felt the pain washed away with the green fire that had surrounded them.  
"Neal," Kel said finally opening her eyes to see her best friend looking down at her, wearing an extremely worried expression on his face.  
"Kel what happened?" Neal asked helping her sit up.  
Kel looked around a moment then recognized she was in her own room. "I don't know. I was walking down the hallway, and something started screaming. Then it started to become cold, and I started to go to pass out because it was so cold," Kel said.  
"Do you know what could have caused it Kel?" Neal asked placing his hands on her shoulders and letting his gift warm Kel.  
"No," Kel said grateful for the extra warmth.  
"Okay, well I'm going to go back and check it out," Neal said.  
"Alright, I'll just try to stay out of trouble," Kel said trying to lighten the mood with a tight smile.  
Neal patted Kel's hand before getting up and leaving. Kel sat there for a moment watching him go. Kel shivered pulling a thick blanket up around her. It seemed to have gotten colder when Neal had left her alone in her rooms. A sudden wind blew through her room even though her room's windows were closed.  
The wind swirled around Kel making her shiver even more. Now she was sure of it, the room had definitely gotten colder when Neal had left her room. Suddenly, a stark white figure appeared at the end of Kel's bed.  
"What the," Kel choked out before the figure looked up at her.  
"Hello Keladry," an eerie voice said.  
The ghost, as it appeared to be, had bloodshot eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and appeared to be wearing breeches and a white shirt. The ghost looked at her a malicious grin on his face. He seemed familiar in a creepy sort of way. Then she realized why the ghost seemed so familiar to her.  
"Joren..." Kel said horrified at the realization that her enemy, Joren, had come back from the realm of the Black God to get his revenge on her.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger I know but I've been trying for days to get this chapter up and try to add a good enough plot to it. Please go review and tell me what you think.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
-Krissy- 


	4. Ghostly Revenge

I spose it is about time that I get some kind of thank yous up. I think I'll put those at the end for all you wonderful people who read my stories. Oh and to all of you who care this story is being fixed a bit in the mistakes I made when I first typed it up. Oh and I have been reading The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens books finally so that has slowed this update a little bit.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own the wonderful characters in this story. The credit for them goes completely to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot though.  
  
Dedicated to my cousin Molly for being as terrific as Clare. Also no matter how much we are together or if we are in one of our few disagreements for never getting sick of me even if she doesn't want to do the same thing as me. Thanks Molly.  
  
Recap The wind swirled around Kel making her shiver even more. Now she was sure of it, the room had definitely gotten colder when Neal had left her room. Suddenly, a stark white figure appeared at the end of Kel's bed.  
"What the," Kel choked out before the figure looked up at her.  
"Hello Keladry," an eerie voice said.  
The ghost, as it appeared to be, had bloodshot eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and appeared to be wearing breeches and a white shirt. The ghost looked at her a malicious grin on his face. He seemed familiar in a creepy sort of way. Then she realized why the ghost seemed so familiar to her.  
"Joren..." Kel said horrified at the realization that her enemy, Joren, had come back from the realm of the Black God to get his revenge on her.  
  
Okay now that all the above is done it is time for Chapter 4 of this story.  
  
Chapter 4  
Ghostly Revenge  
  
Kel reached for her sword, ready to draw it from its sheath. As Joren's ghost moved closer, Kel pulled it out and pressed it against his nose. "Stay ba..." she started to say before she found her blade had passed through him and he was still coming towards her.  
Looking the blade over with disgust Joren said, with a sneer, "Don't be rude Lady Knight. You can't stop me from getting my revenge. No one can help you now." Knocking the sword from Kel's hand with a gigantic wind, which stopped once the sword had hit the wall.  
"I didn't kill you, Joren. The Chamber killed you because it was what the gods wanted," Kel said, looking Joren in the eye calmly.  
"No, if the gods wanted me dead, they would have done it themselves. I have spent years trying to get out of the Black God's realm. I won't go back there until you are dead," Joren said, venom filling his voice.  
"Oh, but of course you won't," Kel said mockingly. "Everybody has to have his or her turn at killing the second lady knight," Kel added, voice was calm and her face Yamani blank.  
Joren looked her over with cold eyes. "Still the Yamani Lump I see," he replied scornfully, looking like he was about to spit on her.  
Not in the mood to trade petty insults with the ghost of one of her enemies, Kel stood and started to walk toward her desk. Joren floated in front of her and blocked her way. "Where is it you're going so fast?" he asked.  
She walked straight through him, not answering him. She had realized since her sword could go through him, she could too, but she didn't think it would make her cold. If she was to banish Joren's ghost, she needed to get to her desk. Kel heard a noise behind her but walked through her doorway into her study anyway.  
When Kel had become a knight, she had moved out of her squire rooms. The king had given her a suite of rooms almost as nice as Lord Raoul's suite after the war was over. It had her bedchamber, dressing room, sitting room, a study, and a connecting room in case she took a squire. Now she stood halfway across her study, trying to get to her desk.  
A harsh wind started to blow from her bedchamber. The doorway she had just walked through acted like a wind tunnel. She was blown hard against a wall, the wind turning her upside down. She heard a whizzing sound. She saw her sword coming at her head, and moved her head quickly. Just at that moment, her sword flew to where her head had been. There were more whizzing sounds and then there were thuds as her other weapons pinned her upside down to the wall.  
Once the noises stopped, and the wind died down, Kel let her head rest on the broad part of her sword. Looking back at Joren, she glared. He was floating in the doorway a nasty grin on his face. Hearing footsteps, he looked to see who was coming.  
"Oh, your precious Sir Nealan is coming. I must go before he sees me, but you can just hang there for a while," He said loftily, and then he vanished.  
Kel tried to get a knife out of the wall with her foot, but it didn't work. She was still at it when she heard Neal call her name from the other room. "I'm in here, Neal. Do you think you could give me a hand?" She called, still trying to free herself.  
Neal walked into the room, followed by Dom, who stared. It was Neal who voiced the question, "What happened to you?"  
Kel, who was beginning to feel lightheaded from hanging upside down, was not very happy. "I'll tell you once you get me down," she growled. The two cousins obviously thought Kel pinned to a wall upside down was funny, even though they were concerned. They were trying to hold in their laughter, though their concerned faces were didn't hide it very well.  
They walked over to where Kel was on the wall and started pulling out different blades from the stone wall. "Kel, how did these get so deep into the stone, anyway?" asked Dom from her left side.  
"Once I'm down, I'll tell you the whole story, Dom," Kel said, grateful they were getting her down.  
Once they had gotten all of the weapons out of the wall, they caught Kel before she hit the ground. They set Kel on her feet, and she walked over to her desk chair and sat down. Dom and Neal pulled up chairs beside her. Kel sighed and then dove into the story of what had happened between Joren and her.  
"So he was the reason for the screams?" Neal asked, as horrified, as Kel had been when Joren had appeared.  
"Yes, I think he was trying to scare me," Kel said.  
Dom hadn't said anything yet. He didn't know Joren as Neal and Kel did, but he still knew Joren had gone bad while he was alive. He had met Joren when the own had been on the spidren hunt, and he had disliked him about as much as Kel and her friends.  
"So what are you going to do about Joren?" Dom asked as Kel started to dig through her desk.  
"I'm going to get rid of him once and for all. I'm going to need Yuki though," Kel said still digging.  
"How are you going to get rid of him, and why do you need Yuki?" Neal asked.  
Kel pulled out a spirit bag that a Yamani shaman had made her. It was an amulet created just for her. She held it up to both the men to show them. "I'm going to use my spirit bag to get rid of him," she said.  
"I remember that thing," Neal said. "You showed to us in one of Tkaa's classes."  
"You're right, Neal. I also need Yuki because she has some of these and other Yamani things to rid people of spirits or ghosts," Kel said, standing up.  
"I'll go get Yuki, and Kel, keep that thing with you for now," Neal said as he left the room.  
Dom stood a moment then swept Kel up into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're alright," he told Kel. Kel hugged back just as tight. She couldn't wait until she sent Joren back to the Black God's realm. She didn't want to deal with him any longer than she had to.  
  
A/N Okay I got a beta reader to let you all know and I would personally like to thank her for being my beta reader. Thank you Amanda. Okay now onto other thank yous because my lovely people did such a nice job review.  
  
-Snowflake- I saw the 100% a flame thing and I was wondering about that. Thanks for reading and thanks for the constructive criticism. The beta reader site helped I hope it is better. I chose Amanda as my Beta reader (Lady of the Lilacs). Also I'm sorry it took me so long to change some things. I was busy reading lots of books. I'm almost done so hopefully I can update more I'm on Shatterglass. I will try not to use modern phrases.  
  
-Sarawathi- thanks for reading and for the tips I have corrected some stuff in chapter one. I've gotten a beta reader and I'm trying to add more detail to my story. I'm hoping that my earlier chapters weren't so badly edited that you won't continue to read.  
  
-Dom's Lover- I've written more in Life Goes on and there is still more coming. I see what you mean about the "okay" thing. I will try harder.  
  
-Evilstrawberry- I know I need to add more detail and I'm working on it slowly. I changed the kiss part in chapter one so it isn't sooo sudden. I got a beta reader so that should help. Yea the sreaming was his doing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
-Pinky- Joren is scary. I am updating so you can read more.  
  
-Wake-Robin- I want someone to throw me a surprise birthday party too, but what can you do. Yea I thought the dream was interesting too. I like to add twists to my stories their fun.  
  
-Wildphire- I will work on reading your stories if I haven't already. I do have some idea where this is going. I like doing fluff but I don't see how you can't like Kel (gasp) No I'm just kidding everyone is entitled to their opinions.  
  
-Freshman0620- I spose I do need to slow down a bit but I wasn't sure if it was going to be a one shot or not so I put the kiss in but now it isn't a one shot so I think I'll slow down  
  
-lost-magic- Kel and Dom are cool and I agree Kel doesn't always have to be desperately in love. I don't think I could find your stories.  
  
-legofiance- I continued see. See.  
  
-rootless californian- Dom is cute. I did continue.  
  
-eat paper- I continue you see? The second chapter was even shorter.  
  
-anon- not a one shot I'll keep going.  
  
-dreamerdoll- I'll fix that when I edit chapter two. If cliffies are so evil that why do you do some in your fics?  
  
-doozer-12- I didn't leave it out and thanks for telling me that that song was by her.  
  
-me- Thanks anna read more will you?  
  
-DestinyHunter- I like to bring in people that the readers probably won't expect.  
  
-MJSLSBS- I hope you keep reading since you can't wait for more.  
  
-Lady Knight Wolfy- I think I should have written more there too but I didn't I'll try to fix it when I edit.  
  
-t-d- yea it was a cool ghost wasn't it.  
  
-Erkith- He is a good bad guy but this chapter explains how you fight a ghost.  
  
-Allimba- Thanks it does add to the plot.  
  
-oceanspike- I was trying to be descriptive but I only did a little better though the cold was one of the best parts with Joren coming back  
  
-Fantasizing-Lady-Knight- I know evil cliffies. I'm writing.  
  
-Mr. Hurley- You are slow. Lol I'm just kidding. And read the books before you say I'm racist. Also the phones ARE different colors so there.  
  
-Krissy- 


End file.
